Yugi went crazy!
by WojoMonster
Summary: Yugi finds out something about Samara and there is PRANK PHONE CALLS! rated for swearing, nasty situations, and violence in future chappies. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST FUNNY BUNNY PLUSHIES!
1. Default Chapter

The Night That Yugi Went Crazy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but if I did, well you probably don't wanna know (evil laughter)  
  
Elliot: Ahhhhhhh! Run for your life! Anime_freako (a.k.a. A.F.): Don't run from me! (More evil laughter) Elliot: On with the ficcy! Right yugi? Yugi: (gulp) Yeah. A.F.: *runs around screaming sugar and mountain dew* Elliot: *jumps up and down screaming 'start the fic start the fic!'* A.F.: Alright. MOUNTAIN DEW!!!  
  
******************************************* Yugi: can I trick or treat by my self this year Gramps: Yugi your 5 Yugi: PLEASE? Gramps: NO! Yugi: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE??? COME ON GRAMPA! Gramps: Oh. OKAY! Yugi: yeah! *Dances around joyfully* Gramps: but you can only go around town once! Yugi: okay (mischievous grin)  
  
6 hours later.  
  
Gramps: Yugi where did you get all that candy? Yugi: I got it from the people who live around here. ' And those 4 different costumes I wore. But then I went around without a costume and they still gave me candy, OH WELL!'  
  
Gramps: Okay yugi don't eat it all tonight. Yugi: I wont  
Elliot: dun, dun, dum. What will yugi do? Will he eat all his candy? Why did his grandpa let him go trick treating by himself? Will we ever tell you? Have I lost my mind? Will I ever shut up? How many questions will I ask? Tune in next time to find out!  
  
AF: CLIFFHANGERS! I like. I like very much. SUGAR IS GOOD!!! Yugi: what bout MD? AF: yes that too! If your psycho and you know it clap your hands (clap, clap) If your psycho and you know it clap your hands (clap, clap) if your psycho and you know it and you really wanna show it if your psycho and you know it clap your hands (CLAP, CLAP!) Elliot: Please Review! 


	2. Yugi's sugar high

The Night That Yugi Went Crazy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but if I did, well you probably don't wanna know (evil laughter)  
  
Elliot: Ahhhhhhh! Run for your life! Anime_freako (a.k.a. A.F.): Don't run from me! (More evil laughter) Elliot: On with the ficcy! Right yugi? Yugi: (gulp) Yeah. A.F.: *runs around screaming sugar and mountain dew* Elliot: *jumps up and down screaming 'start the fic start the fic!'* A.F.: Alright. MOUNTAIN DEW!!!  
  
******************************************* Yugi: can I trick or treat by my self this year Gramps: Yugi your 5 Yugi: PLEASE? Gramps: NO! Yugi: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE??? COME ON GRAMPA! Gramps: Oh. OKAY! Yugi: yeah! *Dances around joyfully* Gramps: but you can only go around town once! Yugi: okay (mischievous grin)  
  
6 hours later.  
  
Gramps: Yugi where did you get all that candy? Yugi: I got it from the people who live around here. ' And those 4 different costumes I wore. But then I went around without a costume and they still gave me candy, OH WELL!'  
  
Gramps: Okay yugi don't eat it all tonight. Yugi: I wont  
Elliot: dun, dun, dum. What will yugi do? Will he eat all his candy? Why did his grandpa let him go trick treating by himself? Will we ever tell you? Have I lost my mind? Will I ever shut up? How many questions will I ask? Tune in next time to find out!  
  
AF: CLIFFHANGERS! I like. I like very much. SUGAR IS GOOD!!! Yugi: what bout MD? AF: yes that too! If your psycho and you know it clap your hands (clap, clap) If your psycho and you know it clap your hands (clap, clap) if your psycho and you know it and you really wanna show it if your psycho and you know it clap your hands (CLAP, CLAP!) Elliot: Please Review!  
  
AF: we're back (evil laughter) and I don't own yugioh *sob*  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Elliot: Yes! SUGAR!!!!  
  
AF: SUGAR IS GOOD!!! WANT SOME KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: No way! I'm not goin' on a sugar high like you freaks!  
  
Elliot and AF: He called us freaks! Thanks for the compliment, Seto.  
  
Kaiba: No calling me Seto!  
  
Elliot: We shall! Besides we just killed Mokuba!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
AF: Gotcha!  
  
Yugi: ROLL FIC! NOW!  
  
Next morning.  
  
Yugi: CANDY!! CANDY AND MD!!  
  
Gramps: Yugi what are you shouting about?  
  
Yugi: Candy!  
  
Gramps: yugi I told you not to eat it all last night.  
  
Yugi: But Grampa I didn't. See I left five pieces for you!  
  
Gramps: well thank you.  
  
Yugi: MINE!! *Eats candy*  
  
Gramps: you said they were mine!  
  
Yugi: MINE! *Runs away screaming 'MINE!'*  
  
Gramps: *falls over anime style*  
  
Yugi: *runs to Ryou's house and rings doorbell*  
  
Ryou: *answers door* oh. uh. hi yugi.  
  
Yugi: GIVE ME YOUR CANDY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: But I didn't go trick treating last night.  
  
Yugi: YOU'RE RICH! BUY ME CANDY!  
  
Ryou: How'd you know I was rich?  
  
Yugi: You live in a mansion! DUH!  
  
Ryou: Oh, yeah. I forgot.  
  
Yugi: how could you forget?  
  
Ryou: I'm 5 my memory ain't that good. GREAT SCOTT YUGI!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Ryou: You have a Kuriboh on your head!  
  
Furby: Feed me!  
  
Ryou: where'd that thing come from?  
  
Yugi: maybe it's friends with the Kuriboh.  
  
Ryou: it's eating your hair  
  
Yugi: really? Maybe my hair tastes good. *starts eating hair* mmm. hair gel.  
  
Ryou: okay *slams door in yugi's face*  
  
Yugi: *walks over to orphanage*  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
Yugi: *eats hair* I'm yugi.  
  
Seto: Why are you eating your hair?  
  
Yugi: It tastes good! Want some?  
  
Seto: Okay. *starts to eat Yugi's hair*  
  
Yugi: I never ate my hair!  
  
Seto: Right.  
  
Yugi: you have no proof!  
  
Seto: *holds up pics of yugi, eating hair*  
  
Elliot: well that was weird.  
  
AF: YES! Now review and send sugar and/or MD cuz my gramma died *sob*  
  
Elliot: right. Send lots of sugar and mountain dew a.k.a. MD or we'll sick Seto on you!  
  
Seto: Bark! Bark!  
  
Yugi: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. grampa gives sugar

AF: guess who's back? Back again. We are back. Hit your friend (if they didn't give you sugar). We are back. We are back. We are back. We are back.  
  
Elliot: Okay we get it, we're back. And we got Mokuba to do the disclaimer.  
  
Mokuba: They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But they do own a six-pack of MD. And five pounds of SUGAR!!!  
  
AF: and I don't own Eminem's song I sung but that'd be cool if I did.  
  
Yugi: For the last time Kaiba I don't eat my hair!  
  
Seto: Yes you do! I have proof. *Holds up pic of yugi eating hair*  
  
AF: I want.... SUGAR!!!!!!! MINE!!! MINE!!! MINE!!!  
  
Elliot: Roll Fic!  
  
Mokuba: That's my job!  
  
Elliot: No your job is to say that we don't own stuff!  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah!  
  
AF: JUST ROLL THE FIC!!!  
  
Elliot: K  
  
Yugi: Give me sugar!  
  
Seto: No!  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Seto: No!  
  
Yugi: You're mean. I'm goin' home! *Runs off crying*  
  
******************AT HOME********************  
  
Gramps: yugi, what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: I WANT SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now!!!!!!!  
  
Gramps: you already ate all your candy!  
  
Yugi: so!!!!  
  
Gramps: No more Sugar!  
  
Yugi: GIVE ME SUGAR OR I'LL HURT YOU, RUN AWAY, AND SLEEP AT THE ORPHANAGE!  
  
Gramps: Okay! I'll buy you sugar!  
  
Yugi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gramps: All right. I'll go to the store and be back in ten minutes. Behave while I'm gone.  
  
Yugi: okay I will.  
  
AF: I HAD SUGAR AND I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS THEY'RE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elliot: Right.  
  
Ryou: where's the bathroom?  
  
AF: Hi Ryou. It's down the hall to the left and you better come back. I'll be waiting.  
  
Elliot: You're as scary as his yami.  
  
Yami: Did you call me?  
  
Elliot: No I was talking about Bakura.  
  
Yami: *sobs*  
  
Bakura: all right who said my name?  
  
AF: Elliot did. *throws a pie at Bakura* DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *runs around and crashes cause he can't see with the pie in his eyes*  
  
Elliot: that was strange.  
  
Yugi: I DON'T EAT HAIR!! DON'T BELIEVE A WORD THEY SAY!!!!  
  
Seto: I still have proof!  
  
Yugi: Die Seto!  
  
Seto: *Runs away screamin*  
  
AF: I'm gonna sing a song.  
  
Mokuba: plug your ears!  
  
AF: that'll make me sing louder Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: We're all gonna die!  
  
AF: here's my song. It's my favorite song in da world. Diggin' up them holes. Dig it. Diggin' up them holes.  
  
Elliot: STOP SINGING!!  
  
Seto: *pulls out ear plugs* That wasn't so bad.  
  
Yugi: Speak for yourself!  
  
AF: hey guys!  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
AF: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE NOT YOURS!!!!!!! *Runs away with all the sugar in sight*  
  
Elliot: *chases after* give that back!  
  
Mokuba: well read more tomorrow.  
  
AF: *still running* REVIEW! IT'S MY SUGAR! 


	4. yugi's girlfriend

AF: I'm here but Elliot's gone and so is my sugar!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Yes! No more hyper spastic freaks!  
  
AF: in that case I may have to find some sugar.  
  
Seto: *runs to all cabinets, grabs all sugar, and eats it* now I'll be on a sugar high!  
  
AF: YAY!  
  
Mokuba: roll fic and um no one here owns yugioh by the way.  
  
Gramps: *closes door*  
  
Yugi: *hears car pull away, grins mischievously, runs to phone and calls all of his friends*  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Gramps: yugi I'm home!  
  
Yugi: I'll be right down!!! (In a whisper) okay you guys be really quiet and I'll get him to leave for two hours.  
  
Gramps: hi yugi  
  
Yugi: GRAMPA!!! THAT IS NOT ENOUGH SUGAR!!!!!  
  
Gramps: but yugi that's a year's supply! And the whole store supply!  
  
Yugi: I WANT MORE SUGAR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gramps: all right! *Heads to door and leaves again*  
  
Yugi: *runs upstairs into his room* time for spin the bottle!  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Gramps: *comes inside, goes upstairs, and opens yugi's door*  
  
Yugi: *kissing a girl turns to the open door* WHAAAA!!! GRAMPA? I THOUGHT THAT WOULD TAKE LONGER!!!!!  
  
Gramps: apparently it didn't take long enough!!! *Closes door with rosy cheeks from embarrassment*  
  
Girl yugi was kissing: uh. well. I think i. we should all get going, yugi. It was a cool party though.  
  
Yugi: thanks Somara.  
  
Everyone: yeah, great party! See you tomorrow yugi!  
  
Later  
  
Yugi: Grampa?  
  
Gramps: yes yugi?  
  
Yugi: are you mad at me  
  
Gramps: well. a little but only because you didn't have my permission but you also didn't make a mess or play loud music. You only played games, though in the one you kissed someone.  
  
Yugi: *blushes* he, he.  
  
Gramps: well time for bed  
  
AF: interesting yugi!  
  
Yugi: well. I uh. it was. *walks away blushing*  
  
AF: and also I didn't mention this but I don't own Somara from the movie 'The Ring'  
  
Seto: YUGI KISSED A GIRL? Man I never thought I'd see the day!  
  
Yugi: shut up Kaiba! At least I didn't make-out with Tea!  
  
Seto: you little!  
  
Yugi: *runs away screaming* AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
AF: well they're gone but anyway. REVIEW!!! 


	5. IM FUNNY!

Elliot: Hi I'm back. AND, AF YOU ATE ALL OF MY SUGAR!!! NOW I DON"T HAVE ANY EITHER!!! *Sobs*  
  
Ryou: I still haven't found the bathroom!  
  
Elliot: Your problem. Not mine.  
  
Ryou: Please. I really need to go!  
  
Elliot: Too bad! You'll just have to hold it! *Evil grin*  
  
Mokuba: It's upstairs. They don't own yugioh!  
  
Ryou: Thank you!  
  
AF: oh sorry I was in the bathroom.  
  
Ryou: really? Which door is it? *Legs crossed jumping up and down*  
  
Elliot: She won't talk!  
  
Ryou: Why? *Continues to jump up and down*  
  
Elliot: I gave her sugar.  
  
Ryou: I thought you ran out.  
  
Elliot: I bought more.  
  
Seto: AF's in the bathroom again.  
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Elliot: Yes. And now you will explode!  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Elliot: You held it too long!  
  
Ryou: *explodes*  
  
AF: hi  
  
Seto: were you really in the bathroom?  
  
AF: no I was in the kitchen making sandwiches want some?  
  
Everybody but Ryou: yeah!  
  
Ryou: I exploded  
  
Bakura: Good for you!  
  
Ryou: not you again!  
  
Bakura: Yes it is I the worst tomb robber of all time!  
  
Ryou: Don't you mean best?  
  
Bakura: I'm still adjusting to English/Japanese! Everyone: Okay!  
  
AF: ROLL FIC! ........................  
  
It is now nine years later and Yugi is still the same height!  
  
Yugi: *comes home from school and hands Grampa a note*  
  
Gramps: WHAAAAAAAA!!! Yugi! YOU GOT A DETENTION? WHY?  
  
Yugi: read the note. *Runs upstairs and locks self in room*  
  
Gramps: This is to notify you that. blah blah blah.YOU WERE CAUGHT DOING WHAT!?!?!  
  
Yugi: NOTHING GRAMPA!  
  
Grampa: GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *climbs out window*  
  
Grampa: *hears a crash and goes outside*  
  
Yugi: *lies there unconscious*  
  
Gramps: *brings yugi to his room and goes downstairs to finish reading the note*  
  
Hour later  
  
Yugi: *comes downstairs and goes into kitchen*  
  
Grampa: so, you got a detention because you were kissing who?  
  
Yugi: *turns bright red* um. no comment.  
  
Gramps: tell me now and I won't be mad.  
  
Yugi: uh. do I have to tell you?  
  
Gramps: Yes.  
  
Yugi: well what if I just whispered it to myself?  
  
Grampa: No. tell me now yugi or I'll get rid of the sugar.  
  
Yugi: NOT THE SUGAR!!!!!!  
  
Grampa: yes the sugar. Now tell me.  
  
Yugi: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I KISSED SOMARA I ADMIT IT! BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT YAMI MADE ME!  
  
Yami: *pops out* whatcha talkin' bout yugi?  
  
Yugi: YES IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOT MINE!  
  
Yami: huh?  
  
Yugi: YOU HAD TO POP OUT WHEN SHE WAS THERE AND KISS HER THEN GO BACK IN THE PUZZLE AND GET ME A DETENTION!!!!! NOW SOMARA THINKS I LOVE HER!!!  
  
Grampa: well, do you?  
  
Yugi: WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU OLD, LOUSY SACK-A-SHIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grampa: YUGI!  
  
Yugi: WHAT? I'M A TEEN! I CAN SWEAR! UNLIKE YOU! YOU STUPID GRAY-HAIRED BITCH!  
  
Gramps: YUGI?! GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Yugi: NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
Gramps: *starts laughing*  
  
Yugi: WHAT AM I FUNNY TO YOU!  
  
Gramps: no yugi I never said that.  
  
Yugi: WELL I AM!  
  
Gramps: but yugi.  
  
Yugi: I'M FUNNY! HA, HA! I'M FUNNY HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! *tips over fridge and runs out the back door* ........................  
  
AF: well find out where yugi went and why he tipped over the fridge  
  
Yugi: I NEVER DID!  
  
Seto: just like you never ate your hair?  
  
Yugi: I DIDN'T!!!!!!  
  
Elliot: anger management, yugi. God, you got issues.  
  
AF: really yugi.  
  
Ryou: WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN BATHROOM!!!  
  
AF: jeez! Wait, didn't you just explode.  
  
Ryou: NO! THAT WAS BAKURA!  
  
Elliot: Are you sure?  
  
Ryou: YES!!!  
  
Elliot: sure you're sure?  
  
Ryou: YES! NOW WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: it's upstairs and to the left  
  
AF: Mokuba, that's my bedroom  
  
Mokuba: well that would explain the lack of toilet.  
  
AF: what'd you pee on!  
  
Mokuba: I pooped! and um. on the bed there's a little present. And I used the cards on the desk to wipe.  
  
AF: YOU RUINED MY DUEL MONSTERS CARDS!  
  
Seto: did the same to me when we first moved in.  
  
AF: well I guess that's why your deck smells like all fuck. Don't swear  
  
Mokuba: FUCK! Seto, I guess that explains why your room also smells.  
  
Seto: hey! I like my old poopy deck!  
  
Elliot: EEW! Gross! I didn't need to know that!  
  
Yugi: You should try dueling him! I almost past out!  
  
AF: REVIEW! Or Mokuba shall come to your house and use your bed as a toilet.  
  
Mokuba: I will not!  
  
Elliot: We'll give you sugar!  
  
Mokuba: okay. (in a whisper) please review I don't want anymore sugar! 


	6. The House

AF: I'm here live with. my bro! His name is Dark Night a.k.a. DN!  
  
DN: hi  
  
AF: he's shy  
  
DN: AM NOT!  
  
AF: what ever. Well Elliot is gone again. And my boyfriend is really, really, really x3 dumb and loser-ish  
  
DN: she ripped the arm off a teddy he gave her and she's gonna throw it at him very soon.  
  
AF: well no one else is here so roll fic! I don't own yugioh  
  
  
  
Yugi had just run away. And tipped over the fridge And his dog ate his grandpa's cake!! His grandpa's cake had no sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *panting, stops at an abandoned house and goes inside* I guess I'll hide here until tomorrow  
  
Girl's voice: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Yugi: Uh. Yugi Muto.  
  
Voice: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: yes  
  
Voice: come upstairs into the third bedroom on the right!  
  
Yugi: okay. I guess *walks upstairs and goes into third bedroom on the right* hello?  
  
Voice: Yugi. do you know who I am?  
  
Yugi: uh. n-no.  
  
Voice: Ugh! You're so dumb sometimes! Hint you kissed me!  
  
Yugi: OH! Hi Somara  
  
Somara: There ya go! *gets off the bed*  
  
Yugi: Why are you here?  
  
Somara: Uh. why are you here?  
  
Yugi: I ran away from home.  
  
Somara: oh. I uh. well I kinda live here.  
  
Yugi: BY YOURSELF?!?!?!?  
  
Somara: Shhh! Not so loud! Yes. You see. my parents. well they. they hated me. They wanted to get rid of me. I ran away to. anywhere I could get! So for the past six months I've been wandering to. well nowhere I guess.  
  
Yugi: wow.  
  
Somara: I have a secret to tell you. Come here.  
  
Yugi: *walks over by Somara*  
  
Somara: *takes a deep breath* Well.  
  
  
  
AF: well DN just left so it's only me but anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	7. Phone calls

Disclaimer: We don't own yugioh and if we did we wouldn't be writing this story and DN is talkin too much  
  
AF: I'M BACK!!!!!  
  
Elliot: Me too!!!!!! And guess what AF  
  
AF: what?  
  
Elliot: I like eggs and SUGAR!!!  
  
DN: monkeys eat bananas  
  
Elliot: what happened to the other peeps in the author notes?  
  
DN: they threw up and went to the nurses office!  
  
Elliot: I didn't know we had a nurse.  
  
AF: Yeah, she came in last week for a job.  
  
Elliot: oh. Who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
  
AF: We already did it.  
  
Elliot: oh. But I like it when Mokuba does it.  
  
DN: ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!  
  
Elliot and AF: Okay.   
  
Somara: My secret is I like to make prank phone calls.  
  
Yugi: ME TOO!  
  
Somara: Lets get sugar and call people *picks up phone and dials seto's number*  
  
Lady: Kaiba Corp. how may I direct your call?  
  
Yugi: *in deep voice* I'm Bob and I have a phone survey for Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Lady: Alright I connect you.  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Yugi: This is Bob from the channel 4 news and we have a phone survey for you.  
  
Seto: Well, okay but make it snappy.  
  
Yugi: Which type do you prefer Chunky Monkey or Creamy ketchup with nuts.  
  
Seto: Um. I'd have to say Chunky Monkey.  
  
Yugi: really?  
  
Seto: no. I don't like that crap.  
  
Yugi: Well ya know what it doesn't exsist!  
  
Seto: Alright who is this.  
  
Yugi: I told you I'm Bob from channel 4 news.  
  
Seto: Zip it Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I'm BOB!  
  
Seto: Right and I'm a monkey  
  
Yugi: then you're obviously a monkey  
  
Seto: Whatever. *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: well that went well.  
  
Somara: My turn *calls tea*  
  
Tea: hello  
  
Somara: Hello, this is Mrs. Lemon Lemon Lemon, and I'm selling friendship speeches. I was wondering if you would like to buy one.  
  
Tea: Oh, yes! I'm running out of things to talk about! The other company comes up with the most boring things to say.  
  
Yugi: *in background* Hah! Joey owes me five bucks! She does buy those corny speeches!  
  
Tea: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Somara: *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: My turn *calls Marik*  
  
Marik: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hi I'm with the World Domination Company and I was wondering if you wanted to join our club. It's extremely exclusive and has it's own spa.  
  
Marik: How much!  
  
Yugi: It's FREE! Just go to the Kaiba mansion and we'll have someone pick you up. Wait up on the third floor in room number 12. Just walk in.  
  
Marik: OKAY! *walks to Kaiba mansion, goes to third floor, and into room 12*  
  
Kaiba: *sitting at his desk playing with dolls* Who are you?  
  
Marik: who are you? And why are you playing with dolls.  
  
Kaiba: *shoves tour guide Barbie in desk drawer* I'm not playin with dolls  
  
Marik: why are you holding Ken?  
  
Kaiba: because uh. I was biting it's head off *starts chewing on doll's head*  
  
Marik: well I think that phone call I got was a prank.  
  
Kaiba: *calls yugi*  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Kaiba: *hands fone to marik* it's for you  
  
Marik: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Marik: Um. did you prank fone call me?  
  
Yugi: took ya long enough! Bye *hangs up*  
  
  
  
AF: well that sounded like fun.  
  
Yugi: it was!  
  
Elliot: so you actually did that?  
  
Yugi: yep!  
  
Elliot: we actually wrote something correct other than yugi eating his hair  
  
Yugi: I DIDN'T!!  
  
AF: Sure. Well I just went to the movies. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. PARTY!

AF: well I'm back, by myself *sob* NEMO!!!! I wanna see finding Nemo anyway I'll just get on with the ficcy. I don't own Yugioh  
  
  
  
Yugi: that was fun!  
  
Somara: yeah!  
  
Yugi: do you have sugar?  
  
Somara: loads! Want some?  
  
Yugi: yeah, yeah, yeah!!!  
  
Somara: okay *grabs sugar and gives to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *eats it all and runs out the door* hmm.. Where does Tea live again?  
  
Somara: *follows Yugi silently*  
  
Yugi: *finds Tea's house and sneaks into her bedroom window*  
  
Tea: *sitting on her bed looks at Yugi* Yugi? Why are you here?  
  
Yugi: because I want you to help me pull the biggest prank on Seto Kaiba.  
  
Tea: uh. Yugi I think we shouldn't. I mean Kaiba isn't nice and all but.  
  
Yugi: I don't wanna here a friendship speech Tea. Just help me okay? Or else.  
  
Tea: or else what?  
  
Yugi: I'll get Bakura to kiss you.  
  
Tea: so?  
  
Yugi: on the lips.  
  
Tea: OKAY! I'll help. I'll help.  
  
Yugi: good now the prank is. *leans over to tea and whispers it in her ear* got it  
  
Tea: ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: maybe but you have to.  
  
Tea: fine. *picks up phone and calls Seto Kaiba* Yugi your lucky my parents are outta town for 3 weeks.  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Tea: Hi Seto. This is Tea.  
  
Seto: Your point?  
  
Tea: well. *twisting phone cord* my parents are out of town for 3 weeks and I'm having a party tomorrow. Wanna come?  
  
Seto: I think on it. done thinking and my answer is NO!  
  
Tea: Please!!! If you don't come I'll kidnap Mokuba and hide him somewhere you won't look to find him.  
  
Seto: if I must. Okay I'll come.  
  
Tea: YAY! Bye! *hangs up phone* you owe me big time Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Relax. You call more people and I'll set up everything. Okay?  
  
Tea: Fine.  
  
*******************Hour Later********************  
  
The music is blaring and everyone is there. Even Seto.  
  
Seto: I don't really ever go to parties but I have to admit, Tea, this is a great party.  
  
Tea: Uh. *blushes* thanks.  
  
Somara: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yeah?  
  
Somara: Do you like me? As more than a friend, I mean.  
  
Yugi: Well.  
  
  
  
AF: wonder what Yugi has to say. Well g2g. 


	9. Dudes in sombreros!

Elliot: I'm back. Yes the all-powerful second authoress!  
  
Mokuba: Oh please!  
  
Elliot: Zip it!  
  
AF: You so totally rock, squirt. Noggin' (dunk) DUDE!  
  
Seto: okay?  
  
Elliot: We should give Seto some sugar, and make him sing a song in a language he doesn't know!!! ^^  
  
Seto: O_____________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
AF: Nice face Seto! Mark time, move and left, left. NO STARING IT WAS FROM BAND, WHICH I HATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Elliot: Then why are you in marching band? 0____o;  
  
AF: Cuz! It's a once in a lifetime thing. At least for me cuz no band next year. For me. DOWN WITH BAND!!!  
  
Yugi: Why are we talking about band?  
  
AF: CUZ WE ARE!!! GOT IT!?!  
  
Yugi: Yes ma'am  
  
AF: ROLL FIC!!! We don't own yugioh.  
  
Elliot: Wasn't that Mokuba's job??  
  
AF: not anymore!  
  
Mokuba: WHAAAA! *cries loudly*  
  
  
  
Yugi: well. actually I do.  
  
Somara: well Yugi that's bad cuz I like Seto Kaiba  
  
Jadie a.k.a. AF: BACK OFF!!! HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Somara: NO WAY!  
  
Reiko a.k.a. Elliot: has anybody seen Ryou?  
  
Mai: Oh he's in the bathroom.  
  
Reiko: Thanx  
  
Jadie: HEY WE'RE FIGHTING HERE!!!!  
  
Seto: *comes up to Jadie* Hey, you wanna dance?  
  
Jadie: Well, OKAY!  
  
Reiko: I saw that comin'  
  
Ryou: Hey Reiko, you wanna dance?  
  
Reiko: kay  
  
Mokuba: Who can I dance with?  
  
Adina: *pops outta nowhere* I'll dance with ya.  
  
Mokuba: okay!  
  
Tea: Joey you wanna dance?  
  
Joey: Heck no! *turns to Mai* Hey you wanna dance?  
  
Mai: HELL YEAH!  
  
Joey: and after that you wanna hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?  
  
Mai: I dunno what you said but OKAY!  
  
Joey: *to himself* Yes! YES! I'm gonna score!  
  
Yami: *looks at Joey nervously and backs away slowly*  
  
Bakura: *runs around with a lamp shade on his head*  
  
Jadie and Seto: *start to kiss* (only lip-lock! No tongue!)  
  
Joey and Mai: *sneek upstairs and into a room* WHAAAA! YUGI? TEA?  
  
Yugi and Tea: *stop making out and look towards the open door* GET YOUR OWN ROOM!!  
  
Joey and Mai: *back away fast and go into another room. It's empty or so they think.*  
  
Mokuba: *reading comics with Adina watches them undress and hop on the bed, doing something nasty! Mokuba runs downstairs and comes back up with Seto* What are they doing?  
  
Seto: Oh my blue eyes! *covers Mokuba's eyes*  
  
Joey: *looks up at Seto* AHHHHHH!!  
  
Marik and Adina: Guess we gotta find another room.  
  
Two dudes in sombreros: Oh guess this isn't the nacho club meeting.  
  
Everyone: 0______o;;  
  
Yugi: *pants fall down* Hehe  
  
  
  
AF: who where the dudes in sombreros? Why'd yugi pants fall down? Tune in next time to find out! BYE!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah. BYE! 


	10. Wakeup call

AF: OMG! I'm finally updating the story! Wow! It's like so totally amazing. Like, valley girl. Okay anyways, Elliot is not here because um... i dunno why but she's not here so I get all the sugar! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: O_____________________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Uh oh!  
  
AF: YES!  
  
Mokuba: Um... roll fic before she kills us.  
  
Yugi: And before my pants fall down again?  
  
Mokuba: ROLL FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
* ** *** **** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
****************Morning after Party****************  
  
Yugi: *wakes up* Omigod, what happened? *turns toward Tea* AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tea: *wakes up* what's wrong Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *jumps out of bed and looks down* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me we didn't...!  
  
Tea: Yeah it was great. God were you drunk.  
  
Yugi: *falls over anime style*  
  
  
  
Joey: *wakes up and looks at Mai* Mornin' sunshine.  
  
Mai: Shut up, dog breath. *goes back to sleep*  
  
  
  
Seto: *wakes up* What a night. *looks at watch* TEN O'CLOCK!?!?!?!?! SHIT! I have to be at work now.  
  
Jadie: Screw it! You can be late. *looks at her sleeping bag* SUGAR!!!!! MD!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Good night. *goes back to sleep*  
  
Reiko: Jadie, can i have some sugar and MD? Pwease?  
  
Jadie: Well......OKAY!  
  
Both: *eat sugar and drink MD*  
  
Jadie: I want purple crush!  
  
Ryou: *throws purple crush at her head*  
  
Jadie: *catches* YAY! Oh look, pixie stix! *drinks some crush, adds pixie stick*  
  
Bottle starts fizzing and erupts with purple crush  
  
Reiko: *busts up laughing*  
  
POP! Another hyper-spastic girl appears, She is Jadie and Reiko's bff.  
  
Elizabeth AKA Liz: PIXIE STIX!!!!!  
  
R&J AKA Reiko and Jadie: Hi, Liz!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh boy.  
  
Jadie: No, Liz is a girl.  
  
Ryou: *smacks forehead* OW! Never mind.  
  
Reiko: How about Neverland?  
  
Liz: Yeah it's better.  
  
Jadie: Much better!  
  
Ryou: *falls over anime style and goes to sleep*  
  
Reiko: God he's dumb.  
  
Jadie: Just like the authoress of this story.  
  
Liz: Exactly!  
  
AF: HEY! Wait a minute... how did i get here when i was writing the story????  
  
Out of story  
  
Mokuba: Well, now, I guess i'm the all-mighty powerful author MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll let them know.  
  
Writing appears in front of them.  
  
Liz: Look! Writing! It says:  
  
Dear Everyone in story,  
  
I Mokuba am now writing the story. What havoc could reek, you ask? Well i won't tell you morons cuz that'll spoil my plans. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
AF: Hey! You can't say moron in fanfics, or on the radio for that matter.  
  
Who says?  
  
Jadie: Why, the Fairly Oddparents of course.  
  
Damn!  
  
Reiko: HAHA!  
  
Not funny!  
  
Liz: Hey look, it's Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jadie: Captain Jack Sparrow, el stupido!  
  
Liz: Hey, meany.  
  
Jadie: Hi, Cappin Jack!  
  
Jack: Hello there.  
  
Reiko: Hey, We got Jack, Elizabeth...  
  
Liz: It's LIZ!  
  
Reiko: Fine! Now all we needs is Will and Barbossa.  
  
Will & Barbossa: You called?  
  
Jack: Ah, shall i call you Will or Bootstrap like yer father.  
  
Will: My father was not a pirate!  
  
Jack: He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!  
  
Reiko: Get used to it, Bootstrap.  
  
Will: Grrrrr.......  
  
Jadie: I wanna be a pirate just like you, Jack.  
  
Liz: Kiss-up!  
  
Jadie: WHAT??? He's cool! He can swordfight, he's smart, he's a total hottie...  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Jadie: Nothing.  
  
AF: There's a dance tonight at Randall. A Valentine's dance. *get all starry-eyed*  
  
Reiko: Oh boy.  
  
AF: No, Jake's a guy. A really hot guy.  
  
Jadie: Is he a sexy beast?  
  
AF: *pulls a Fat Bastard* Maybe.  
  
Liz: Um, okay.  
  
AF: I wish he were here.  
  
Jake: *appears out of nowhere*  
  
AF: *squeals* HI!  
  
Jake: What the... Ashley?  
  
Everyone: Who's Ashley?  
  
AF: *leans over to Jake* Um... people here only know me as AF. Except Elliot the other evil authoress. Not quite as evil as me but still evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jake: Can i still call you Ashley? Or Midget?  
  
AF: Ashley, yes. Midget, NO!!!!  
  
Seto: *wakes up* Huh? Jack Sparrow  
  
Jack: Captain!  
  
Seto: Will Turner, Barbossa, the Author, and some other guy.  
  
Ashley: This is my soon to be boyfriend. *smiles*  
  
Jake: Okay, you keep thinking that.  
  
Ashley: (says to everyone else) But what he don't know is that i have an evil diabolical plan to get him to want to be my bf.  
  
Jake: I heard that!  
  
Ashley: Oops! Well i have to go now.  
  
* ** *** **** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
AF: Sorry that was all i could think of. Maybe next time Elliot will be here. Bye. 


	11. Author's Note!

Author's Note.

Okay, so it's been a while since this story has been updated. Me and Moony391 have been pretty busy and not so much into Yu-Gi-Oh. The last thing I remember is them in the virtual reality world thing after Kaiba's whole duel challenge thing, similar to Pegasus's in the beginning of the show. So yeah, eventually, we will write our last chapter. I don't know when, but eventually. And reading back through the whole story, I would love to know what the hell we were on while writing this. Lol. I seriously laughed my ass off. And Sorry for spelling Samara wrong and sorry for these being short chapters and sorry for the first and second chapters being really messed up and sorry for not separating where the chapters and author's notes were. Oh well. I suppose I'll never know what we were on but sorry to anyone who was reading this that started to wonder what happened to chapter 11. If there would even be a chapter 11. And maybe there will be. But maybe Moony391 won't be able to help. Cuz she's a smarty pants in acadec. Don't ask what that is. I can't really explain it. But she is busy a lot and so am I so if it gets written, it gets written. If not, we apologize. And I took time out of my boring life to write this message for you guys. Feel special :P cuz I would. Hehe Well toodles!!!

-AF


End file.
